Cache/CHARRA WARSHIELDING!
3 of 5 This is Google's cache of http://www.blocgame.com/forums/index.php?topic=3224.10;wap2. It is a snapshot of the page as it appeared on Jul 29, 2016 05:05:41 GMT. The current page could have changed in the meantime. Learn more Full versionText-only versionView sourceTip: To quickly find your search term on this page, press Ctrl+F or ⌘-F (Mac) and use the find bar. CHARRA WARSHIELDING! The World > Archives CHARRA WARSHIELDING! << < (3/5) > >> dmc5: --- Quote from: Allen Chärra on December 26, 2015, 06:33:22 PM ---I'll up the price and throw in a signed nude of myself as reps. You know you want it. --- End quote --- I'll pay you 10 oil,10 rm,10 food if you don't(ever) Allen Chärra: --- Quote from: dmc5 on December 26, 2015, 06:35:08 PM ---I'll pay you 10 oil,10 rm,10 food if you don't(ever) --- End quote --- I'll settle for a handwritten sign that says "Charra is sexy beast #1 make all the ladies go woo woo" But it has to be translated into Spanish and written in magic marker. Pertti II: No one cares. It's dedgame. Triumvir Lykos: --- Quote from: Allen Chärra on December 26, 2015, 06:33:22 PM ---I'll up the price and throw in a signed nude of myself as reps. You know you want it. --- End quote --- no sloppy korean puss here please. ill take a handwritten letter saying "I apologize to the >bloc community for warshielding, I will never do it again" along with that you need to draw a picture of bang minah with a thumbs up Allen Chärra: --- Quote from: Lykos - on December 26, 2015, 06:56:45 PM ---no sloppy korean puss here please. ill take a handwritten letter saying "I apologize to the >bloc community for warshielding, I will never do it again" along with that you need to draw a picture of bang minah with a thumbs up --- End quote --- Losers don't get to make demands. Navigation 0 Message Index # Next page * Previous page Go to full version 2 of 2 This is Google's cache of http://www.blocgame.com/forums/index.php?topic=3224.15. It is a snapshot of the page as it appeared on Jul 22, 2016 17:49:39 GMT. The current page could have changed in the meantime. Learn more Full versionText-only versionView sourceTip: To quickly find your search term on this page, press Ctrl+F or ⌘-F (Mac) and use the find bar. CHARRA WARSHIELDING! Welcome, Guest. Please login or register. 1 Hour 1 Day 1 Week 1 Month Forever Home Help Search Login Register My Community » The World » Global Affairs » Archives » CHARRA WARSHIELDING! « previous next » Print Pages: 1 2 Author Topic: CHARRA WARSHIELDING! (Read 936 times) Triumvir Lykos Hero Member Offline 2150 Re: CHARRA WARSHIELDING! « Reply #15 on: December 26, 2015, 07:03:44 PM » Quote from: Allen Chärra on December 26, 2015, 07:00:38 PM Losers don't get to make demands. damn gurl, can't make threads anymore without someone getting so salty just into forum meta for once instead of being some sulky little korean bitch Logged Triumvir: Lykos of Praetoria Augusta SPQR Wiki Allen Chärra Hero Member Offline 1371 Personal Text Omo Re: CHARRA WARSHIELDING! « Reply #16 on: December 26, 2015, 07:06:59 PM » Quote from: Lykos - on December 26, 2015, 07:03:44 PM damn gurl, can't make threads anymore without someone getting so salty just into forum meta for once instead of being some sulky little korean bitch Damn bitch you thicka than a bowl of oatmeal but twice as bland with them vanilla ass comebacks mhmmm. Logged Emperor of Bangtown: http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=49332 Former leader of BAMF and The Horde. 존경하다 민아 Triumvir Lykos Hero Member Offline 2150 Re: CHARRA WARSHIELDING! « Reply #17 on: December 26, 2015, 07:08:12 PM » Quote from: Allen Chärra on December 26, 2015, 07:06:59 PM Damn bitch you thicka than a bowl of oatmeal but twice as bland with them vanilla ass comebacks mhmmm. MUH FEELs Logged Triumvir: Lykos of Praetoria Augusta SPQR Wiki AKMB Sr. Member Offline 413 Personal Text I'm not lion to you Re: CHARRA WARSHIELDING! « Reply #18 on: December 26, 2015, 07:21:52 PM » charra pls send nudes. will trade exclusive lion sex tape. Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=40095 GLORIOUS TFC Invest in the Burundi Naval program Triumvir Lykos Hero Member Offline 2150 Re: CHARRA WARSHIELDING! « Reply #19 on: December 26, 2015, 07:22:33 PM » Quote from: AKMB on December 26, 2015, 07:21:52 PM charra pls send nudes. will trade exclusive lion sex tape. i just want to say that you're always welcome in my threads godspeed lionman Logged Triumvir: Lykos of Praetoria Augusta SPQR Wiki dmc5 Hero Member Offline 586 Re: CHARRA WARSHIELDING! « Reply #20 on: December 27, 2015, 03:47:45 AM » Quote from: Allen Chärra on December 26, 2015, 06:41:37 PM I'll settle for a handwritten sign that says "Charra is sexy beast #1 make all the ladies go woo woo" But it has to be translated into Spanish and written in magic marker. http://imgur.com/n7qUnBT Logged Leader of Interpol. http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=55118 Balthazaar Full Member Offline 190 Re: CHARRA WARSHIELDING! « Reply #21 on: December 27, 2015, 04:25:43 AM » Quote from: AKMB on December 26, 2015, 07:21:52 PM charra pls send nudes. will trade exclusive lion sex tape. will throw in exclusive arson sex tape: big guise special edition Logged #JUSTICEFORPERSIAN Der Verfassungsrepublik Eisen BLOC: http://blocgame.com/stats.php?id=53566 The Constituent Monarchical Federation of the United Arab Emirates TRW: http://blocgame.com/stats.php?id=33 Allen Chärra Hero Member Offline 1371 Personal Text Omo Re: CHARRA WARSHIELDING! « Reply #22 on: December 27, 2015, 08:18:10 AM » Quote from: dmc5 on December 27, 2015, 03:47:45 AM http://imgur.com/n7qUnBT He did it, the absolute madman! Logged Emperor of Bangtown: http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=49332 Former leader of BAMF and The Horde. 존경하다 민아 Lebensraum Full Member Offline 162 Re: CHARRA WARSHIELDING! « Reply #23 on: December 28, 2015, 12:52:30 AM » Quote from: Lykos - on December 26, 2015, 03:55:15 PM This has stooped to new lows. Charra has lost his sack and is now warshielding. This is against game rules, punishment shall be given! fuckin' A, man. Logged “That rifle on the wall of the labourer's cottage or working class flat is the symbol of democracy. It is our job to see that it stays there.” - George Orwell http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=3646 Print Pages: 1 2 « previous next » My Community » The World » Global Affairs » Archives » CHARRA WARSHIELDING! SMF 2.0.10 | SMF © 2015, Simple Machines GamerZ by Diego Andrés XHTML RSS WAP2